Bitter Memory
by Opie-nyannn
Summary: Warning: AU, mpreg, mxm relationship; Pairing: aoixuruha. 'Pernahkah kau mendengar kata-kata, Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab' Kau tak mungkin menyesal sebelum melakukan suatu kesalahan.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Bitter Memory

**Chapter: **1/?

**Genre: **yaoi, drama

**Warning: **AU, mpreg, mxm relationship, un beta-ed

**Pairing: **aoixuruha (more to come)

**Disclaimer: **I wanna have one of them especially Aoi~ (=='') but poorly, I can't!

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Uruha duduk di atas bangku dekat sebuah bangunan hotel ternama. Ia terisak pelan. Teringat kembali pada peristiwa pahit satu bulan lalu. Di malam ketika ia bertemu Aoi, idolanya. Di malam ketika ia menyerahkan kesuciannya kepada pria yang sangat ia kagumi. Sungguh tindakan bodoh. Ya, ia sadar ia bodoh.

Dan sekarang, apa yang terjadi? Ada bayi dalam perutnya. Tentu saja hasil dari malam terlarang mereka. Uruha hanya ingin Aoi tahu dan mengakui bahwa ia ayah dari bayi yang ia kandung. Jauh lebih baik bila Aoi mau bertanggung jawab atau setidaknya ia setuju untuk ikut membesarkan anak mereka. Tidak, Uruha tidak berharap Aoi menikahinya. Karena ia tahu itu bukan ide yang cukup bagus. Malah buruk untuk reputasi Aoi. Ia pun tak yakin Aoi akan mau. Dia kan aktor terkenal.

Yeah, itu menjelaskan mengapa ia sampai berada disini. Di atas bangku taman, sendirian sementara butiran-butiran salju mulai turun. Ia habis menanyakan keberadaan Aoi pada pihak hotel tempat ia menginap selama proses syuting film berlangsung. Namun kata resepsionis hotel tersebut, semua kru, aktor, dan aktris yang terlibat dalam proses pembuatan film itu sudah pulang sejak 2 hari yang lalu. Karena pekerjaan mereka telah selesai.

Lalu apa yang akan ia lakukan? Apa yang akan ia katakan kepada kedua orangtuanya nanti? Ia baru lulus SMA minggu lalu. Ia juga belum mampu menopang kehidupannya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang usianya baru 17 tahun. Ya, Tuhan, bodoh sekali! Batin Uruha putus asa. Uruha tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana masa depannya kelak. Menjadi orangtua tunggal, kemungkinan tidak diakui oleh orangtua, harus menghidupi anak dan dirinya sendiri, oh adakah yang lebih buruk daripada itu?

Tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu! Uruha masih terlalu muda untuk menangani masalah seperti ini. Bagaimana ini? Dia harus bagaimana? Bingung, bingung, bingung... Apakah ia harus menggugurkan janin ini? Dan menambah dosa? Tidak, tidak! Ia tidak mau!

'Pernahkah kau mendengar kata-kata, Berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab?', bisik sebuah suara dalam otak Uruha. Memang benar, penyesalan datang terlambat. Kau tak mungkin menyesal sebelum melakukan suatu kesalahan. Kini sebuah kesalahan telah ia perbuat. Dan tak ada lagi kesempatan untuk mengulang waktu. Maka dengan tekad bulat, ia hapus air mata dari pipinya. Inilah saatnya melangkah ke depan, apapun yang terjadi.

'Meski bukan semua salahku.'

Dua tahun berlalu. Banyak hal telah terjadi. Uruha benar-benar menjadi orangtua tunggal dan diusir dari rumah. Kemudian ia tinggal bersama neneknya di pinggiran Tokyo. Ia juga melahirkan seorang bayi laki-laki sehat yang kemudian ia beri nama Ruki.

Dua tahun memang terbilang singkat. Namun selama itu pula Uruha berusaha untuk menata kembali hidupnya. Belum 100% baik. Tetapi sudah lebih baik dibanding 2 tahun lalu. Uruha bekerja di sebuah salon bersama beberapa temannya. Itu cukup membuat dunianya membaik, kan? Ditambah mengurus si kecil Ruki. Uruha sangat merasa bersyukur masih memiliki hal indah di sekelilingnya. Walau Ruki harus rela tidak bisa bertemu kakek dan neneknya entah sampai kapan. Namun yang jelas ia masih punya seorang ibu, nenek buyut, dan dua orang bibi. Oh, benar! Dua bibi yang masih peduli pada mereka.

Uruha tak mempermasalahkan dimana keberadaan Aoi. Toh, ia sudah berhenti peduli bahkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk merawat Ruki sendiri. Aoi seorang aktor besar. Tinggal nyalakan TV atau baca majalah. Maka kau akan tahu sedang berulah apa dia sekarang. Uruha juga tak mau pusing-pusing mencari Aoi hanya untuk memberitahukan kehadiran Ruki. Buang-buang waktu.

Lagipula Aoi dan dia tak punya hubungan apa-apa.

Pagi itu sama seperti pagi-pagi yang lain. Dengan terburu-buru Uruha menyiapkan sarapan. Sementara Ruki berceloteh riang dalam gendongannya. Nenek duduk tenang di meja makan, menunggu sarapan datang. Pukul 8 lewat 15 menit. Pukul 9 dia harus berangkat menuju salon. Masih ada sisa waktu 45 menit. Untuk memandikan Ruki, menata barang-barang, berjalan menuju halte, menunggu bis, lalu berangkat! Hey, cukupkah waktu 45 menit?

"Sayang, apa sarapannya sudah siap?", tanya nenek dengan suaranya yang bergetar. "Ya! Ini dia datang!", sahut Uruha dari arah dapur. Ruki bergoyang-goyang dalam gendongan Uruha. Membuat ia hampir kehilangan keseimbangan. Untung omellette buatannya tak sampai jatuh.

Uruha meletakkan sepiring penuh omellette di hadapan nenek. Kemudian ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang meja. Sekarang ia duduk sambil menyuapi Ruki semangkuk bubur hangat. Tak lupa menyuapkan sepotong demi sepotong omellette ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

Oh, mereka biasa makan dalam ketenangan. Tak ada suara lain selain suara denting sendok dan piring. Tak ada obrolan. Apa pula yang perlu dibicarakan? Uruha saja sibuk sendiri membayangkan akan jadi seperti apa hidupnya hari ini. "Selesai!", kata Uruha agak keras begitu selesai sarapan dan menyuapi Ruki. Menyebabkan nenek sedikit tersentak ke belakang. "Oh, pelan-pelan, sayang..", gumamnya lirih. "Baik nenek. Ah, aku perlu membersihkan bayiku ini. Taruh saja piringnya di atas meja. Nanti akan aku bereskan. Dan... Nenek istirahat saja!", ujar Uruha cepat, hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Nenek mengangguk patuh walau dalam hati berseru, 'Ooh, kau tahu aku akan menguras kolam renang?'. Begitulah.

Secepat kilat Uruha membawa Ruki menuju kamar mandi. Membersihkan si mungil itu dengan sabun wangi. Dan membasuhnya menggunakan air hangat. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk memakaikan baju pada Ruki. Karena ia tenang saat pagi hari.

Setelah semua barang yang ia butuhkan telah siap. Ia langsung bergegas mencium kedua pipi neneknya. Memastikan Ruki benar-benar berada di dalam kereta bayinya dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah. Pukul 9 tepat. "Dah, Uru-manis.. Bawa pulang anakmu dengan selamat," itulah kata-kata andalan nenek.

"Oh, benar juga! Mulai besok kau akan mulai bekerja di lokasi syuting sebagai make-up artist.", ujar Hiroto di sela-sela pekerjaannya mewarnai rambut seorang wanita paruh baya. Salon hari ini lumayan ramai. Maklum masa-masa liburan sekolah. Sebagian besar bangku salon dipenuhi oleh remaja-remaja putri yang ingin tampil beda ketika waktu kembali ke sekolah tiba.

Saat ini Uruha sedang mencuci rambut seorang gadis SMA langganan salon ini. Sambil tanpa lengah sesekali mengawasi kereta bayi Ruki. Tampaknya sekarang Ruki sedang tidur. "Hmm, aku tak tahu bagaimana keadaan disana nanti. Tapi aku harap tak terlalu ramai hingga bisa membangunkan Ruki.", balas Uruha tenang.

"Uhh, asyiknya... eh, sudah selesai, Nyonya," ucap Hiroto sambil tersenyum sopan ke arah si wanita. Wanita tadi bangkit dari bangku seraya menggumamkan kata terimakasih pelan. Uruha memperhatikannya berjalan sampai ke kasir. Usia wanita itu mungkin sekitar 45 tahunan. Pantas ia ingin mewarnai rambutnya. Pasti karena uban.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan kecil dari arah kereta bayi. Lama-lama isakan itu berubah menjadi tangisan. Rupanya Ruki sudah bangun. Padahal tugas Uruha belum selesai. "Ambil saja dia. Ini biar aku yang menangani. Mungkin Ruki-chan perlu minum," Hiroto mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Uruha. Disambut tatapan penuh rasa terimakasih dari si rambut honey blonde.

Dengan sigap Hiroto mengambil alih tugas Uruha. Sementara temannya sibuk menyusui anaknya. Jadi Uruha memang super sibuk. Dia terpaksa membawa Ruki ke tempat kerja karena di rumah nenek sudah terlalu tua untuk mengurus seorang bayi. Alhasil pekerjaan Uruha jadi double disini.

Hiroto tak pernah menanyakan siapa ayah Ruki. Percuma paling Uruha juga tak mau menjawab. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Uruha melahirkan Ruki ketika baru berusia sekitar 17 atau 18 tahunan. Dan sepengetahuannya siapapun ayah Ruki, dia pasti cuma seorang pria brengsek yang tak bertanggungjawab. Lihat saja bagaimana keadaan Uruha sekarang maka kau akan paham.

Daripada memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak Hiroto memutuskan untuk memulai topik pembicaraan baru. "Eh, Uru apa kau tahu siapa saja pemain dalam drama tv itu?", tanya Hiroto akhirnya. Uruha menggeleng dari balik tubuh kecil Ruki dalam gendongannya. Ah, anak ini tambah berat saja.

"Ehh? Kok tidak tahu? Kau ini keterlaluan! Padahal nanti kau akan bekerja dengan mereka. Kenapa malah jadi aku yang tahu~"

"Yang penting kerja, Pon~ Masalah mereka siapa itu tidak penting. Lagipula kau sudah tahu kan?", timpal Uruha sembari mengancingkan beberapa kancing bajunya kembali. Ruki sudah kenyang dan sekarang berusaha tidur lagi.

"Yah, salah satunya aktor favoritku... Makanya aku tahu. Kau pasti tahu juga 'kan? Aoi?", ungkap Hiroto dengan cengiran lebar menghiasi wajahnya. Gadis SMA yang sedang ia cuci rambutnya pun ikut terkikik mendengar nama Aoi. Tapi lain halnya dengan Uruha. Ia justru diam tertegun mendengar nama itu. Angin dingin seolah memenuhi ruangan salon. Uruha hampir tak sadar ia sedang menggendong anaknya. Untung ia masih dapat menguasai diri sehingga tidak menjatuhkan Ruki. Ya, Tuhan! Aoi? Dia akan bekerja bersama Aoi? Tunggu, maksudmu... AOI? Si sialan itu?

"Hey, kau tak apa, Uruha? Wajahmu pucat sekali.", tanya Hiroto setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Uruha dari kaca rias. "A-aku merasa pusing..."

Aoi duduk berhadapan dengan Tuan Sutradara. Mendiskusikan beberapa adegan dalam film sambil menyesap secangkir teh hijau dalam wadah stereofoam. Mereka sedang menunggu kedatangan penata rias Aoi yang tampaknya -agak- terlambat.

"Oh, itu dia sudah datang Aoi-san! Pergilah ke ruang rias... Tadi dia sudah masuk lebih dulu.", pinta Tuan Sutradara setelah melihat penata rias Aoi berjalan memasuki ruang rias. Aoi mengangguk kemudian mohon diri. Ia berjalan menuju ruang rias dengan perasaan yang kurang nyaman.

Sesampainya di depan ruangan yang dimaksud, sayup-sayup Aoi dapat mendengar suara celoteh bayi. 'Apa? Dia membawa bayi kemari?', batin Aoi penasaran. Apa tidak merepotkan membawa bayi saat bekerja? Yah, mungkin memang merepotkan. Tapi mungkin pula ia terpaksa. "Permisi," gumam Aoi ketika memasuki ruangan. Di dalam ia melihat seseorang tengah berjongkok di sebelah sebuah kereta bayi. Dia mengenakan celana jeans panjang, tanktop putih, dilapisi jaket cokelat muda, serta mengenakan syal berwarna kuning gading. Rambutnya pirang madu sepanjang bahu, kulitnya putih mulus, ditambah tubuhnya yang ramping membuat Aoi semakin penasaran. Sekaligus khawatir sebab ia merasa pernah mengenal seseorang dengan ciri-ciri fisik demikian. Dan bertemu orang itu lagi disini bukanlah pertanda baik.

"Permisi?", kata Aoi lebih keras. Kali ini berhasil mengambil perhatian si penata rias. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah Aoi dalam gerakan lambat. Matanya cokelatnya yang lebar kini menyipit tajam saat melihat Aoi berdiri di ambang pintu. Menyiratkan perasaan kesal, marah, dan benci pada waktu bersamaan. Sementara tubuh Aoi bergetar hebat mendapat tatapan mematikan seperti itu.

Dia anak SMA yang ia temui di desa 2 tahun lalu. Seketika berputarlah rekaman dalam kepala Aoi. Dia... Anak pemilik toko yang telah ia... 'L-lalu bayi itu..? Tch, sial!', umpat Aoi dalam hati. Seharusnya ia tidak mabuk malam itu. Seharusnya anak itu tidak usah sok dewasa lalu menerima tantangan minum Aoi. Jadi tidak seperti ini akhirnya! Namun apa mau dikata, toh semua sudah terlanjur terjadi.

Aoi membuang muka. Tak berani balik menatap mata Uruha."Apa kabar, Aoi? Lama tak jumpa," Uruha mendesis masih dengan tatapan matanya yang tajam.

**~TBC~**

Males ngeditnya~ jadi aku biarin begini aja dari selesai ngetik… Kritik, saran, masukan, saya terima dengan lapang dada. Oh ya, baru pertama kali post di fandom ini jadi mohon bantuannya ya? ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Bitter Memory

**Chapter: **2/?

**Genre: **yaoi, drama

**Warning: **AU, mpreg, mxm relationship

**Pairing: **aoixuruha (more to come)

**Disclaimer: **They belong to themselves, their family and their company. I don't make any profit from this thing. Beside ur sweet-chewy reviews XD

**Enjoy!**

Mata mereka saling terpaut. Cokelat lembut dan hitam tajam. Ada kegetiran dalam bola mata cokelat itu. Sejenak ia kelihatan ingin menangis. Aoi tahu Uruha pasti tidak mau melihat wajahnya lagi. Ia pasti sangat muak. Tapi apa boleh buat. Takdir memutuskan untuk mempertemukan mereka kembali pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Bagi Aoi, bertemu Uruha lagi sama sekali bukan pertanda baik. Ia tak mau dibuat jatuh cinta dua kali oleh Uruha. Mungkin bukannya tidak mau tetapi tidak boleh. Ia punya alasan untuk hal itu.

"O-oh, Uruha... jadi kau penata riasku?", Aoi tersenyum gugup. Tangannya mencengkeram tepi pintu erat-erat. Ia bisa mendengar Uruha menghela nafas berat. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya sambil meminta Aoi masuk dan menutup pintu. Sekarang tidak tampak lagi kebencian, kemarahan, ataupun kegetiran di matanya. Hanya datar saja. "Duduklah. Maaf karena keterlambatanku kita harus buru-buru." Dengan tangan gemetar Uruha menyisir rambut Aoi. Sangat lembut dan hati-hati, tipikal Uruha sekali.

Tanpa sadar ia pun terbayang kembali pada malam 2 tahun lalu. Malam penuh nafsu antara mereka berdua. Uruha memang sangat lembut. Lehernya, kakinya, dadanya... Sangat mulus. 'Tidak tidak tidak!' Cegahnya agar tidak berpikiran terlalu jauh. Kalau begini terus lama-lama... Uh, jangan pikirkan!

Sekarang Uruha sudah mulai merias wajah Aoi. Gerakannya memang tampak buru-buru. Maklum, waktu syuting tinggal sebentar lagi. Tapi tetap saja hasilnya rapi. Selama Uruha merias Aoi, Ruki tak henti-hentinya merengek. Itu cukup membuat Uruha repot. Berkali-kali ia mengeluarkan suara-suara untuk menenangkan Ruki. Dan Ruki malah merengek semakin keras sampai akhirnya menangis. Uruha menghentikan gerakan tangannya secara tiba-tiba. Ia mengernyit sambil menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kebingungan. "Aduh, bagaimana ini?", bisik Uruha panik. Masa ia harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dulu? Waktu syuting tinggal 15 menit lagi! Mana cukup waktu sesingkat itu.

Tiba-tiba Aoi berdiri dari bangku, itu sempat membuat Uruha terkejut. Kemudian ia berjalan ke arah kereta bayi Ruki. Disitu tampak seorang bayi mungil sedang menangis. Entah atas dorongan apa Aoi lalu menggendong bayi itu itu. Dan ajaib! Ia langsung berhenti menangis. Uruha berpegangan pada meja untuk menopang tubuhnya lantas berkata, "Aoi, kemari! Aku belum selesai meriasmu!". Suaranya bergetar namun tetap berusaha terdengar biasa. "Aoi-" "Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?", potong Aoi dengan nada netral. Sementara Ruki dalam gendongannya mengoceh riang. Tak merasakan sedikitpun ketegangan antara kedua orangtuanya.

"Sudahlah, Aoi! Lupakan saja!", pekik Uruha tertahan. Kini tenggorokan dan dadanya terasa sakit. Entah sejak kapan udara berubah setajam jarum yang siap menusuk paru-parunya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa lupa." Tentu, bagaimana ia bisa lupa? Kalau bahkan perbuatan mereka menghasilkan sesuatu. Perlahan-lahan Aoi melangkah mendekati Uruha. Hingga jarak mereka tinggal setengah meter.

"Mengapa kau tidak memberi tahu aku?", ulang Aoi masih dengan nada yang sama. Ia perlu penjelasan dari Uruha. Seumur hidup ia tidak akan tenang bila belum mengetahui kebenarannya. Meski di satu sisi ia tidak ingin mendengar juga. Aoi takut sebuah kenyataan bisa menghancurkan kehidupannya yang sudah sempurna.

Tubuh Uruha bertambah lemas. Untuk apa Aoi bertanya? Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terpaksa bekerja dengan Aoi saja sudah cukup membuatnya makan hati. "Aku sudah berusaha mencarimu. Tapi kata petugas hotel kau dan semua kru film sudah pulang," singkat Uruha sambil menunduk menahan air mata. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah di hadapan Aoi. Itulah mengapa ia berusaha memperlihatkan kebencian kepada Aoi. Tetapi tetap saja di depan Aoi, Uruha seolah tak berdaya.

Aoi berpaling menuju bangku di depan meja rias. Ia duduk sambil memangku Ruki. "Aku tahu kau tidak ingin menjawab. Baiklah, lanjutkan saja tugasmu. Kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Kata-katanya terdengar lebih dingin daripada yang ia maksudkan. Membuat Uruha agak merinding. Dan dengan itu Uruha pun melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

~~ooO0Ooo~~

"Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mencintaimu."

"CUT!", seru Tuan Sutradara kepada Aoi dan seorang aktris lawan mainnya. "Waktu makan siang." Ia menjelaskan seraya bangkit dari kursi. Aoi mengangguk tak lupa tersenyum pada si aktris. Hari ini syuting berjalan lancar. Meski kadang konsentrasi Aoi agak buyar. Terlebih setelah sutradara memotong adegan dan meminta penata rias untuk memperbaiki riasan para pemain. Yah, Aoi dan Uruha memutuskan untuk pura-pura tidak saling kenal selama proses pembuatan film berlangsung. Tapi Aoi justru merasa aneh. Mungkin dia masih bisa -walaupun sulit- mengabaikan kehadiran Uruha. Tapi mengingat Uruha membawa Ruki... Well, dia tidak sanggup mengabaikan Ruki. Ia selalu ingin terus dekat, mengajaknya bermain, atau sekedar membuat ia tertawa. Apakah ini naluri seorang ayah?

"Wah, Uruha! Ruki bisa berjalan sendiri!" salah seorang kru memberi tahu Uruha. Mendengar hal itu Aoi pun teringat akan sesuatu. Setahu Aoi, Ruki baru berusia sekitar setahun. Dan menurut apa yang ia dengar saat Uruha mengobrol dengan penata rias lain, Ruki belum lancar berjalan. Aoi jadi ikut khawatir.

Masih melayang di awang-awang. Aoi berdiri menghadap danau buatan tempat tadi mereka mengambil gambar. Paling Ruki sudah berhasil ditangani oleh ibunya. Pikir Aoi santai. Tidak menyadari ada yang sedang mendekatinya sekarang. "Hupph pa pa pa~" BUMP! Aoi merasakan ada sesuatu menabrak kakinya. Refleks ia menunduk dan mendapati Ruki berdiri di atas kedua kaki kecilnya yang masih goyah. Tangan Ruki memeluk kaki kanan Aoi. Ia mengoceh tak jelas sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Dengan senyum mengembang Aoi mengangkat Ruki ke udara. Pura-pura menjadi pesawat. Sementara Ruki tertawa senang.

"Beep beep... Pesawat Ruki Airlines siap meluncur...", Aoi memutar-mutar Ruki di udara membuat si mungil itu terkekeh semakin keras. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka tertawa geli. Tak termasuk Uruha. Dirinya justru terdiam membisu di tengah derai tawa orang-orang. Berdiri mematung melihat kebersamaan Ruki dan ayahnya. Nafasnya terasa sesak setiap kali melihat Aoi dekat dengan Ruki. Demi Tuhan, jangan buat ia berharap!

"Sepertinya Aoi sudah benar-benar siap menjadi ayah," ujar seseorang mengejutkan Uruha. Ternyata itu Shou, penata rias pribadi si aktris utama.

"Maksudmu?", tanya Uruha pura-pura tertarik. Meskipun pada kenyataannya kata-kata Shou barusan memang kedengaran menarik di telinga Uruha. Ia ketinggalan gosip apa?

Shou menautkan alis sambil menatap Uruha tidak percaya. Apa dia tidak pernah menonton infotainment? Jelas-jelas semua orang pun tahu. Oh please, berita itu sudah lama beredar. "Kau tidak tahu? Kekasih Aoi -Kai- sedang mengandung 7 bulan. Masa kau tidak tahu?", jawab Shou enteng sementara Uruha terbelalak kaget. Ia mengarahkan pandangannya menuju Aoi dan Ruki. What the hell? Maksudnya… "Shou, sudah berapa lama mereka bersama?", tanya Uruha tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Aoi dan Ruki. "Setahuku sih… sekitar 3 tahunan –mungkin lebih. Ada apa?"

Mata Uruha membulat, masih tak mengerti dengan jawaban Shou. Tiga tahun… itu berarti ketika ia dan Aoi bertemu, Aoi sudah memiliki Kai? Pria brengsek. Di seantero negeri ini sudah berapa banyak anaknya? "Uruha, kau melamun? Hey!", Shou melambaikan tangannya di depan mata Uruha berharap bisa menyadarkan si rambut honeyblonde dari ketidak sadarannya.

"E-eh maaf! Aku memang tidak terlalu memperhatikan info-info selebriti jadi yah…", Uruha tertawa agak terpaksa. "Mmmm, permisi aku mau mengambil Ruki dulu…" Kemudian Uruha berlari ke tempat Aoi dan Ruki berada saat ini.

Pria brengsek, sialan, kurang ajar! Teriak Uruha terus-menerus dalam hati. Tampaknya tidak salah kalau ia membenci Aoi. Ia memang pantas dibenci. Menyakiti hati seorang remaja berusia 17 tahun lalu meninggalkannya dengan seorang anak. Dia pikir itu mudah? Kini Aoi sudah ada di depan matanya. Masih menggendong Ruki dengan senyuman tulusnya –yang benar-benar Uruha benci. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan wajah tampan itu dan menenggelamkannya ke dasar laut, sungguh-sungguh ingin.

"Aoi, cepat turunkan dia", kata Uruha pelan dalam nada memerintah. Seketika itu pula Aoi berbalik menghadapnya. Dengan ekspresi sakit juga tak senang. Kenapa? Ruki juga anaknya, kan?

**TBC**

**Nggak di edit lagi ToT buat yg udah review pasti kiky bales kok! Tenang! Yg login saia reply… yg anonymous saia bales chapter depan x) review lho~ klo nggak saia cipok nih! XP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahaha... udah kebisaan ane kali ya kaga neliti penpik sebelum di publish XP dan mungkin udah kebiasaan juga kali ngapdet kelamaan~ wkwkwk sori ane udah gak seluang waktu klas 1 SMP lagi yang bisa ngapdet tiap hari jum'at hehe... seenggaknya saia udah berusaha apdet di tengah otak saia yang udah mulai lelet mikir ini ^^ so, enjoy!**

**Band(s): **The GazettE

**Pairing(s):** AoixUruha, AoixKai

**Warning: **yaoi, mpreg, AU, ala-ala sinteron emak-emak

**Disclaimer: **siapapun pemiliknya,yang pasti bukan saia XD

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Malam kian larut, jalanan sudah mulai sepi. Uruha berjalan sendiri sambil mendorong kereta bayi Ruki. Hari ini sangat melelahkan. Syuting selesai sampai tengah malam, Uruha sampai kewalahan antara harus mengurusi Ruki dan mengerjakan pekerjaan. Ditambah dengan keberadaan Aoi yang tampaknya tidak rela dijauhkan dari Ruki. Itu semua bisa membuatnya gila! Ingin rasanya mengundurkan diri dari menjadi penata rias Aoi. Tapi ia juga butuh uang...

"Haaah~ sabar Uru... Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja!", kata Uruha memyemangati diri sendiri. Yah, semua pasti akan baik-baik saja. Asal tidak menyerah dan terus bersemangat, tidak ada yang tidak dapat dilalui.

Cahaya lampu di rumah nenek sudah seluruhnya dipadamkan. Pertanda si pemilik rumah telah tidur. Uruha membuka kunci rumah pelan-pelan. Berusaha tidak membuat terlalu banyak suara. Ia mendorong kereta bayi Ruki sampai ke sisi pintu lalu mengangkat Ruki ke dalam gendonnya. Tak lupa mengunci kembali pintu rumah.

"Ungggh... hiks hiks... mamama!", rupanya acara tidur Ruki agak terganggu ketika Uruha mengendap-endap memasuki kamar.

Tangan gembilnya menarik-narik rambut Uruha sedangkan tubuhnya ia hentak-hentakkan. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan menangis. "Cup cup cup~ kita masuk dulu ya?", Uruha segera masuk ke dalam. Biasanya Ruki akan tenang kalau di ajak memperhatikan langit dari jendela. Dan benar saja! Ia langsung tenang begitu lembutnya angin malam menerpa tubuh mereka. Mungkin kali ini Uruha akan membiarkan jendela terbuka. Toh, angin sedang tidak lebat. Udara di dalam juga lumayan panas.

Uruha berjalan menuju ranjang bayi kecil di sebelah ranjangnya. Kemudian membaringkan Ruki disana. Sebelum menyelimuti Ruki terlebih dulu ia melepas sepasang sepatu di kedua kaki mungilnya. Ia mengecup kening Ruki dan berbalik menuju ranjangnya sendiri. Malam ini ia terlalu lelah untuk mandi -air hangat sekalipun. Makanya setelah melepas jaket dan celana ia segera merebahkan diri di atas kasur. Ia berdoa untuk kebahagiaan di esok hari.

~~ooO0O~~

Lewat tengah malam Aoi masih terjaga. Tumben ia tidak mengantuk sepulang kerja. Biasanya jam segini ia sudah tidur lelap sambil memeluk Kai. Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai, ternyata dia juga belum bisa tidur. Jadilah mereka berdua duduk berdampingan di sofa sembari menonton televisi. Kebetulan stasiun televisi yang mereka tonton sedang menayangkan film horor. Sejak hamil, Kai memang suka sekali nonton tayangan horor di televisi. Tidak seperti biasanya. Dan Aoi kurang senang akan hal itu. Sejujurnya ia tidak mau punya anak mirip frankenstein.

"Tadi bagaimana di lokasi syuting?", tanya Kai memecah keheningan. "Baik...", jawab Aoi singkat. Tentu ia enggan mengatakan bahwa tadi di lokasi syuting ia bertemu Uruha dan anak mereka. Menurut Aoi, Kai tidak pernah tahu-menahu soal hubungannya dengan Uruha. Atau pria dan wanita lain setelah Uruha. Selama 3 tahun bersama Kai tidak pernah membuat Aoi 'kenyang'. Meski sekitar setahun ini ia telah memutuskan untuk berhenti bermain mata dan mencoba menjadi kekasih setia. "Terjadi sesuatu. Pasti kau sedang memikirkannya sekarang. Kalau tidak, kenapa kau masih terjaga sampai saat ini?" Oh betapa Aoi tidak menyadari seberapa peka Kai terhadap segala tingkah lakunya sekarang. Dan Aoi benci mengakuinya namun benar, semakin hari Kai semakin peka. Berbahaya.

"Kok diam? Berarti benar..." Kai mematikan televisi seketika. Kemudian kabur menuju kamar tidur. Aoi berdecak kesal, sebal televisi tiba-tiba dimatikan. Sekarang tidak ada kegiatan lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kai masuk ke kamar.

Di dalam rupanya lampu sudah dimatikan. Aoi sadar ia sudah bertambah tua, (32 tahun tua, kan?) makanya kemampuan matanya pun sudah mulai berkurang. Di tempat gelap Aoi hanya dapa menangkap siluet-siluet tak jelas benda di sekitarnya. Tapi untuk tubuh Kai, ia selalu dapat mengenalinya dengan mudah.

Kai merasakan ada sedikit tekanan di tepi ranjang. Kemudian dua pasang lengan memeluk pinggangnya. Ia bisa merasakan hangat nafas Aoi menggelitik tengkuknya. Kehangatan dan kelembutan Aoi selalu bisa menyentuh hatinya. "Tujuh bulan lho... Sudah nggak bisa lagi...", celetuk Kai saat bibir Aoi menyentuh lehernya. "Iya iya aku tahu...", balas Aoi berusaha sabar. Setia itu memang susah, ya?

Lama mereka berada dalam posisi seperti itu. Aoi memeluk Kai sambil tetap bernafas teratur. Ia belum bisa tidur begitu pula Kai. Mereka hanya memcoba berbagi kehangatan. "Kai? Aku tahu kau belum tidur," bisik Aoi lembut, disambut deheman Kai. "Kai, apakah kau percaya padaku?", Kai mengangguk. "Bagaimana jika selama ini aku membohongimu?", tanya Aoi tanpa pikir panjang. Sekarang ia agak menyesal telah mengatakannya. Kai termenung beberapa saat. Dalam hati Aoi mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau tidak melakukannya lagi ^^", ucap Kai setengah tertawa. Padahal dalam hati, ia menangis.

"B-bagaimana jika... anakku bukan hanya yang sedang kau kandung saja?", tanya Aoi pelan-pelan. Ia tak tahu mengapa sampai menanyakan hal ini. Ia hanya ingin tahu apa jawaban Kai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau tetap bertanggungjawab atas bayiku," Aoi tersenyum miris mendengar jawaban Kai. Tega-teganya ia terus mengkhianati orang yang selalu mencintainya dengan tulus. Selama ini ia terus meyakini bahwa 'sex is all about pleasure', tak perlu perasaan cukup keinginan biologis saja. Namun ketika ia tahu seberapa tulus perasaan Kai, ia tahu ia mulai menyesal. Kai pun tak tahu seberapa besar cinta Aoi untuknya.

Tapi Kai tahu bahwa Aoi tak pernah setia.

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Uruha mendorong kereta bayi Ruki sembari bersenandung kecil. Hari ini ia berangkat ke lokasi syuting dengan semangat baru. Aura positif seakan menguar dari dalam diri Uruha. Entah mengapa ia ingin terus tersenyum sepanjang pagi. Plus menularkan aura cerah kepada Ruki kecil. Tak heran bayi mungil satu ini terus mengoceh dan tertawa selama mereka berjalan di trotoar.

"Fuuuh~ Ruchan, kenapa Mama jadi sering senyum begini, ya? Padahal nanti sampai di lokasi syuting Mama akan bertemu dengan si pria sialan lagi..", Uruha jauh menerawang ke awang-awang. Bayangan seorang Aoi berkelebat dalam benaknya. Teringat pada posisinya saat ini, cepat-cepat ia tepis bayangan-bayangan akan Aoi. "Tuh, kan! Dia itu seperti virus komputer! Tiba-tiba menyelundup ke otak orang!"

"Pupupu~ hweee~ mama~ pappa ma~", Ruki menjulurkan tangannya. Menunjuk ke arah sebuah sedan hitam mengkilap. Dari dalam kaca mobil, tampak dua orang pria duduk di jok depan. Salah satunya Uruha kenali sebagai Aoi. Dan yang seorang lagi... mungkinkah itu Kai? Uruha dapat menangkap jelas wajahnya ketika mobil yang mereka tumpangi melewati mereka. Ia seorang pria manis berpenampilan sederhana dengan wajah sabar dan tabah. Meskipun memang kelihatan lemah lembut tetapi Uruha menangkap aura berbeda di wajahnya.

CKIIIT!

Uruha menoleh ke asal suara. Kemudian didapatinya mobil Aoi telah terparkir di tepi jalan. Melihat itu Uruha segera mempercepat langkah kakinya. Ia tidak ingin bertemu Aoi disini dengan situasi seperti ini. Lagipula ada keperluan apa Aoi berhenti? Masa iya karena ia melihat Uruha berjalan dengan Ruki. Tidak tidak tidak mungkin. "Uruha?", panggil seseorang dari arah depan. Sejenak membuat Uruha membeku di tempat. Suara berat namun santai, bernada lesu... nan memikat. Semua hanya milik Shiroyama Aoi seorang.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam saja?"

Uruha bahkan tak sadar Aoi telah berada di hadapannya. Merangkul pundak Kai dengan penuh kasih sayang. Oi, apa perlu ia cemburu? Seharusnya ia sudah berhenti memikirkan Aoi sejak 2 tahun lalu!

"Oi, Uruha! Ini orang kenapa sih?", Aoi terus memanggil-manggil nama Uruha ketika pemuda berambut honey-blonde tersebut terus terdiam sambil menunduk. Berusaha tetap sabar, Aoi menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya Uruha bersikap biasa saja jika berhadapan dengannya. Menunjukkan ketidaksukaan yang berlebih terhadap Aoi malah membuat orang curiga, bukan? Sekarang ia hanya ingin tampak seperti teman baik Uruha. Menjalankan peran sebagai seorang artis yang memiliki penata rias single parent. Pura-pura terus mendekati Ruki hanya karena bersimpati –mengingat semua orang pun tahu ia adalah seorang calon ayah. Padahal mereka tak tahu bahwa bayi yang selama ini mereka kenal sebagai anak Uruha merupakan hasil hubungannya dengan Uruha. Okay, ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan. Mentang-mentang ia juga artis sinetron sampai-sampai hidupnya ikut seperti kisah drama. Apa-apaan...

Aoi sudah memberi tahu Kai tentang Uruha. Bukan tentang apa-apa. Sebatas memberi tahu Kai kalau pemuda bernama Uruha inilah penata rias baru Aoi. Kai sendiri meminta Aoi berhenti karena ingin mencoba berbaik hati memberi Uruha tumpangan. Ia kasihan melihat Uruha capek-capek mendorong kereta bayi di hari yang terik. Belum lagi ia harus menunggu bus datang –entah sampai kapan. Jadi Kai pikir mengapa tidak sekalian saja mereka berangkat bersama? Toh, tujuan mereka sama.

"Uruha-san, ayo berangkat bersama kami!", kata Kai penuh semangat. Sedetik kemudian Uruha mendongaakan kepalanya sedikit. Cukup untuk memandang mata Kai. Disana hanya tampak ketulusan, Uruha tak perlu takut. Ingin ia menolak, namun pada akhirnya ia hanya dapat mengagguk. Tunangan dan selingkuhan duduk berdampingan, Aoi pasti pusing.

~~ooO0Ooo~~

Suasana di dalam mobil terasa tak nyaman bagi Uruha. Di jok belakang ia duduk bersama Kai. Kai memang sosok yang baik dan ramah. Sepanjang perjalanan ia selalu mengajak Uruha mengobrol. Tapi semua itu justru membuat ia tak merasa nyaman. Ditambah Aoi yang sesekali melirik mereka berdua lewat kaca. Atau Ruki yang tak bisa diam, tangannya kesana-kemari menyentuh berbagai benda yang menurutnya tak biasa. Termasuk menyentuh perut Kai. "Hahaha...aduh geli~", tawa Kai renyah diikuti kikik geli Ruki. Ia melompat-lompat semangat di atas pangkuan ibunya, membuat Uruha kewalahan. Lalu sekali lagi Uruha menangkap mata Aoi lewat kaca spion. Mata itu bahkan tak berekspresi sama sekali. Mungkin Aoi sama-sama merasa risih seperti Uruha.

"Boleh aku pangku Ruki?",tanya Kai pada Uruha, meski sebelum ia memberi persetujuan Kai sudah mengangkat Ruki duluan. Ruki tampak senang dipangku oleh Kai. Ia akan tergelak ketika tubuhya menyentuh perut Kai. Boleh jadi ia juga menganggap perutnya sebagai benda aneh. Bagaimana bisa ada orang berperut sebesar itu? Dan ada kehidupan di dalamnya? Tentu hal-hal semacam itu akan sulit dicerna oleh anak-anak.

Entah bagaimana Uruha jadi merasa agak iri pada Kai. Betapa tidak? Dulu saat ia mengandung Ruki, ia harus bertahan sendiri tanpa sosok yang dapat melindunginya. Hidup begitu keras bagi Uruha. Sementara pria yang seharusnya bertanggung jawab atas bayinya justru menghilang entah kemana. Oh, tentu saja bersama pria di sebelahnya ini. Hidup damai dan bahagia. Ia pun tak ada ketika air ketuban Uruha pecah dan ketika Uruha menjerit kesakitan selama di rumah sakit. Ia benar-benar tak ada, dimanapun, kapanpun, selama Uruha membutuhkan sandaran. Sampai semua sudah terlanjur terjadi, Uruha hanya dapat berkata 'siapa yang salah?'. Siapa yang bodoh? Mereka berdua? Atau hanya Uruha?

Tak terasa mobil telah sampai di tempat tujuan. Syuting hari ini diadakan di sebuah lahan pertanian. Kata Kai rumah orangtuanya tak jauh dari situ. Makanya hari ini ia datang dengan Aoi, karena sambil menunggu Aoi selesai syuting ia bisa datang menjenguk orangtuanya. "Aku permisi dulu... ayah dan ibu mungkin sudah menunggu," ujar Kai sambil menuduk. "Mau aku antar?", tawar Aoi begitu keluar dari dalam mobil. "Tidak usah! Rumah orangtuaku kan tidak jauh. Paling dari sini jalan 5 menit sudah sampai. Kau kerja saja sana!", tolak Kai dengan wajah marah yang malah tampak cantik. Aoi berdecak kesal, beginilah kelakuan Kai. Keras kepala. "Yayaya... hati-hati...," Aoi mengecup kening Kai sebelum melepasnya pergi menuju tempat orangtuaya. Kalau dipikir-pikir lama juga ia tak berkunjung ke rumah orangtua Kai. Pulang syuting boleh lah ia kesana, agar tak dianggap calon mantu kurang ajar. Mmm..., menghamili tunangan sebelum resmi menikah apa tidak kurang ajar pula namanya? =_=

"Jyaa Uruha-san! Tolong awasi Aoi ya selama aku tak ada?", pesan Kai dengan nada riang. Ia melambaikan tangan sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar berjalan menujurumah orangtuanya. Meninggalkan Aoi dan Uruha berdua di tepi jalan. Saling diam seolah pura-pura tak saling kenal sekalipun kedua tangan mungil Ruki menarik-narik kedua lengan mereka supaya saling mendekat.

**T.B.C**

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

**Ngebut ciiiiinnnn~ nggak tau nih gimana jadinya! Ancur? Jangan dong! Gajhe? Plizz NO! Bagus? Moga aja... tapi yang pasti mah yang penting udah ngapdet. Bagusnya besok-besok lagi gak apa dong dong dong? Lagian ane belum kompak nih ama leptop baru. Selama ngetik ada-ada aja miss'nya. Moga setelah selesai keseluruhan nggak ada XD**

**Nah, balesan ripiyunya lewat review reply yah! Quota internet ane udah abisssss~ ngapdet dari hp booo'~ akhir kata...**

**With love,**

**Kiky a.k.a manyun3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Band(s): **The GazettE, Alice Nine

**Pairing(s):** AoixUruha, AoixKai, cbibi!Reitaxchibi!Ruki

**Warning: **yaoi, mpreg, AU, ala sinteron emak-emak, OC... bayangin Kai yang dulu jangan yang sekarang, yang sekarang udah macho (?)

**Disclaimer: **anak band yang ada disini punya emak mereka masing-masing, dan emaknya bukan saya =,=

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

"Kai? Wah, lama kau tak kemari... ayo, masuk!" sapa ibu Kai ketika melihat putranya berdiri di depan pintu. Kai tersenyum dan memeluk ibunya, kemudian mengikuti beliau memasuki rumah.

Sudah beberapa bulan Kai tidak mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya. Rasa rindu jelas terasa. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Aoi masih sibuk oleh syuting, sedangkan ia juga tak bisa sembarangan pergi kemari sedirian. Semua orang khawatir pada si calon Aoi junior. Kalau dulu jabang bayi ini belum ada, ia bisa bebas bepergian kemana-mana meskipun tanpa Aoi. Ia bisa mengunjungi rumah orangtuanya untuk mengurangi rasa sepi karena sering ditinggal Aoi bekerja. Dan ia senang sekali saat mengetahui lokasi syuting Aoi kali ini tak jauh dari rumah orangtuanya. Beberapa menit berjalan sama sekali tidak menyakitkan.

"Kau tak bersama tunanganmu?" tanya Nyonya Uke setelah mereka duduk di ruang keluarga. Ruangan sederhana dengan tatami di tengahnya, televisi dan rak-rak buku memenuhi beberapa sisi, juga beberapa kardus entah apa isinya tergeletak di satu sudut. Yah, keluarga Kai memang tidak tergolong super marginal. Sehingga kelangkaan uang sudah biasa bagi dirinya. Mulut berliur gara-gara tak bisa membeli barang yang diinginkan pun biasa saja. Ia baru merasa memiliki uang setelah menjadi kekasih Aoi si aktor _most wanted_ di kalangan remaja. Oops...

"Iya, dia sedang bekerja. Kebetulan lokasi syuting kali ini tak jauh dari sini. Jadi aku minta ikut," jawab Kai. Bibir ibunya membentuk huruf 'o' kecil tanda mengerti.

"Emmm, Ibu, ayah mana?"

"Oh, ayahmu sedang pergi memancing bersama teman-temannya. Kalau kau ingin mengobrol bersamanya, mungkin kau harus menunggu agak lama. Jadi? Mau teh?" tawar Nyonya Uke melihat wajah Kai yang tampak lelah. Ia tak tahu berapa lama putranya berjalan dari lokasi syuting menuju kemari. Yang pasti dengan beban baru di perut Kai, perjalanan sedekat apapun pasti terasa berat.

"Ah, iya... bawa ke kamarku ya, Bu? Aku lelah, ingin tiduran..." balas Kai sambil tertawa kecil. Kesempatan sehari bersama ibu tak boleh disia-siakan. Ia ingin bermanja-manja di rumah masa kecilnya. Jadi anak ayah dan ibu lagi sebelum ia sendiri yang menjadi orang tua. Bahkan sekarang pun ia masih belum bisa membayangkan bakal menjadi orangtua macam apa ia nanti. Apa yang akan terjadi pada hari-harinya dan Aoi saat bayi mereka lahir? Atau, bagaimana kelakuan Aoi? Bertambah setia kah dia? Atau... sebaliknya?

**Bitter Memory**

**Chapter 4**

_Sekejam apapun kau melukaiku_

_Setega apapun kau mengacuhkanku_

_Namun hanya dengan menatap wajahmu_

_buatku tak mampu membencimu_

_Mungkin aku masih menyayangimu_

_Mungkin, perasaan ini memang terlanjur dalam_

_Hingga aku tak mampu mengatakan,_

_aku tak lagi mencintaimu_

Seorang lelaki berambut gelap menangis tanpa suara, setelah membaca baris demi baris kata yang tertuang di atas selembar kertas notes berwarna putih. Ini, dari kekasih hatinya, dari seseorang yang selalu terbawa dalam alam mimpinya. Setetes air mata kembali meluncur melewati pipi lelaki itu.

Ah... benar, sudah masa lalu. Ia sudah kehilangan dia. Wanita yang ia cinta sudah punya kehidupan yang baru disana. Dan semua itu karena salahnya. Salah lelaki bodoh bernama Ryo yang telah menyia-nyiakan wanita baik-baik seperti Arisa.

"CUT! Ok, good job Aoi!" teriak Tuan Sutradara melalu pengeras suara. Serentak ia beserta kru-kru yang lain bertepuk tangan singkat. Satu adegan berjalan lancar. Aoi membungkuk, berterimakasih kepada semua yang ada disana. Tanpa lupa memasang seulas senyum ramah. Ia berjalan menuju bangku di sebelah pemain-pemain lain. Mengobrol sebentar sebelum menekuni kembali kertas-kertas naskah, bersiap untuk pengambilan gambar selanjutnya.

Tak jauh dari situ, sesosok pemuda manis duduk terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Air mata menggenang, kemudian menetes meninggalkan bekas basah sepanjang pipinya. Kata-kata dalam surat yang dibacakan Aoi barusan, mengapa harus seperti keadaan hatinya sekarang? Meski hanya sandiwara dalam sebuah drama. Tapi... Mengapa harus begitu?

Air mata semakin deras mengalir. Si pemuda berusaha menahan isakan yang memaksa keluar dari bibirnya. Tak ingin siapapun tahu apa yang sedang melanda hatinya, pemuda bernama Uruha itu menyeka air matanya. Sebisa mungkin sampai tak tampak lagi bekas air mengalir dari matanya.

Uruha bangkit dari bangku tempat ia duduk. Lalu setengah berlari menuju kran air di dekat pohon tak jauh dari situ. Ia memutar gagang keran, membiarkan air mengalir deras. Ia siramkan air ke wajah tanpa peduli air dapat melunturkan riasan yang ia kenakan. Yang ada dalam pikiran Uruha sekarang hanyalah bagaimana agar Aoi dalam otaknya bisa pergi mengalir bersama siraman air dingin itu. Walau ia tahu melupakan perasaannya pada Aoi tak semudah membersihkan kotoran. Siram dengan air kemudian hilang.

"Uruha, kau tak apa?" tanya sebuah suara dari arah belakang. Dari nadanya terdengar perpaduan antara kekhawatiran dan kepedulian. Uruha tahu siapa pemilik suara dalam pun lembut itu.

Uruha berbalik, melempar senyum yang seolah mengatakan 'aku tak apa, jangan khawatir'. Namun memang ia tak pandai berbohong. Karena lawan bicara Uruha tahu persis, ada sesuatu dalam diri Uruha. Ia dapat melihat dari matanya. Ngomong-ngomong soal mata...

"Hey, eyelinermu luntur! Belepotan semua, tahu!" tawa orang itu melihat riasan mata Uruha yang berantakan. Ia menyodorkan sebungkus tisu basah pada Uruha. Seolah memberi perintah tanpa suara untuk membersihkan kehitaman di sekeliling matanya.

"Terimakasih Shou..." bisik Uruha pelan sambil perlahan membersihkan sisa-sisa riasan. Shou mengangguk singkat.

Meski Uruha telah berusaha mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja, Shou masih merasakan ada yang tak beres pada keadaan Uruha saat ini. Beberapa waktu lalu setelah pengambilan adegan dimana tokoh Ryo yang perankan membaca surat dari mantan kekasihnya, Shou melihat mendung di wajah Uruha. Bisa jadi apa yang sedang Uruha rasakan sekarang memiliki kesamaan dengan surat dalam drama. Atau mungkin hanya karena Uruha terlau terbawa suasana. Ah, yang manapun sebenarnya bukan urusan Shou. Siapa dia berani-berani mengorek-ngorek kehidupan pribadi Uruha?

"Lebih baik kita kembali. Daripada nanti kita berhadapan dengan Tuan Sutradara versi monster!" ajak Shou setengah bergidik. Uruha terkikik membayangkan bagaimana Tuan Sutradara yang berperawakan pendek gemuk itu marah. Pasti lucu -err- mengerikan.

Uruha mencuci muka sekali lagi sebelum berjalan dengan Shou kembali ke lokasi syuting. Sepanjang jalan ia melangkahi tumpukan daun oak kering yang bertebaran. Terasa empuk dan nyaman di kaki. Barulah sekarang ia merasa sedikit tenang. Untuk saat ini, Aoi tak ada dalam otaknya. Mungkin kalau Aoi adalah kue, tinggal remah-remah saja.

Namun ketenangan Uruha kembali terusik ketika mereka hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Ia berhenti seketika, lalu memegang lengan Shou. Memintanya agar ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Shou penasaran.

Mata Uruha memancarkan ekspresi bingung sekaligus cemas. Ia memandang kedua bola mata lebar milik Shou seolah menuntut penjelasan. "Dimana Ruki? Bukankah kau membawanya bersamamu?"

Kening Shou mengernyit sebentar. Sebelum senyum cerah tersungging kembali di bibirnya. Tak perlu ada yang dicemaskan, sebab ia tahu betul sedang dengan siapa si kecil Ruki bermain. "Tenang, Uru. Ruki ada bersama Nona Mariko dan adiknya."

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Dua balita duduk manis sambil bernyanyi riang di tepi danau. Mereka tak peduli meski lirik yang mereka lantunkan tidak tepat atau bahkan tak memiliki arti sama sekali. Selama apa yang mereka lakukan menyenangkan, tak ada alasan untuk berhenti bernyanyi. Biarpun suara nyaring plus cempreng mereka sukses mengusik ketentraman organisme di sekeliling mereka.

"Peyangi-peyangi~ alankah indamu... Melah kuning hijou~ di langit nyang bilu... Peyukismu agun~ ciapa gelangan... Peyangi~ peyangi~ ciptaan Tuhan! HOREE!" tepuk tangan riuh kedua balita tadi berhasil mengejutkan seekor katak di atas batu. Membuat ia lebih memilih terjun ke air. Sementara seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam sepundak mengamati mereka dari bawah pohon. Ia tertawa melihat tingkah menggemaskan kedua balita imut di tepi danau sana. Apalagi salah satu dari mereka sebenarnya belum bisa berbicara lancar. Sehingga kelihatan sekali kalau dia hanya meniru teman di sebelahnya.

"Ruki! Sini! Ada capung!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Seorang bocah lelaki yang paling tua di antara mereka. Ia mengenakan jaket abu-abu dan celana jeans dengan rantai kecil di satu sisinya. Rambut anak itu digaya mohawk, layaknya seorang rockstar. Menambah keimutan balita berusia 3 tahun itu.

Anak yang lebih kecil mengenakan sweater merah, celana pendek bergambar Tweety, dan sepatu berdecit. Ia berjalan mendekati si balita rockstar yang telah jauh berada di antara sekumpulan ilalang, masih di tepi danau. Ruki baru bisa berjalan, pantas selama berusaha mendekati kawannya, kakinya sering goyah. Untung tidak sampai terjatuh. Tapi ia tidak menyerah untuk berjalan. Suara decit yang dikeluarkan oleh sepatunya seolah memberi semangat.

Mariko mengalihkan pandangannya dari kertas naskah yang sedang ia baca. Ia terkejut melihat Ruki yang susah payah berjalan ke arah adiknya –Reita. Ia ingin berlari mendekati Ruki, menjaganya agar tidak jatuh. Namun ia memilih untuk tetap diam saja di tempatnya berada. Pasti Ruki tak akan senang diganggu. Walau bagaimanapun dia pasti akan lebih senang bisa berjalan sendiri. 'Yah, aku tetap harus mengawasi mereka. Reita kadang-kadang suka nakal,' batin Mariko.

Kembali pada dua balita manis. Ternyata Ruki berhasil sampai ke tempat Reita. Dengan gembira ia berjongkok di sebelah Reita. Melihat capung yang tengahn hinggap di atas ilalang. Capung berwarna jingga menaik-turunkan sayapnya pelan. Pemandangan sederhana yang mampu menghipnotis mata-mata polos dua balita manis bernama Reita dan Ruki. Selama beberapa menit mereka tak berubah posisi. Terus menatap capung penuh perhatian –balita kurang kerjaan yah. Sayang, saat-saat penuh ketenangan mereka dirusak oleh suara bersin Reita. Mengakibatkan capung yang sedari tadi mereka perhatikan terbang menjauhi mereka.

Mata Ruki membulat kaget. Capung yang sedari tadi ia lihat tiba-tiba pergi. Ruki merasa sedih. Sepersekian detik kemudian tampaklah seorang Ruki kecil yang menangis di sebelah Reita. Ia menangis dan memanggil-manggil capung yang tadi pergi. "Apung... ApungUWEEEE~~~~" tangis Ruki, tangannya menarik-narik ilalang di dekatnya. Lalu melemparkannya sembarangan.

Menyaksikan temannya menangis ternyata membuat Reita merasa memiliki kewajiban untuk menangis juga. Terbukti karena beberapa saat setelah Ruki menangis, Reita menyusul tangisan Ruki tak kalah keras. Jadilah suara tangisan mereka bersahut-sahutan seperti pada orkes simfoni (?) Dari kejauhan, Mariko hanya bisa menepuk kening pasrah. Dasar anak-anak, ada-ada saja pikiran mereka. Mariko melihat jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi syuting akan dimulai lagi. Sepertinya ia harus bergegas. Mariko bangkit, membersihkan celananya dari kotoran yang mungkin menempel. Ia bergegas menuju Reita dan Ruki yang masih menangis bersahutan. Langsung ia angkat kedua balita itu dalam gendongannya. Tangan kanan membawa Ruki, tangan kiri membawa Reita. Siapa sangka gadis mungil seperti dia menyimpan kekuatan besar yang mampu mengangkat dua balita sekaligus?

"Mari-nee~ capungnya lari~" kata Reita di tengah isakannya dengan Ruki.

"Dia tidak lari Reita... Dia terbang." Dengan begitu kedua balita itu berhenti menangis.

**To Be Continued**

**JANGAN BUNUH SAYA! DX huhuhu... fanfic ini masih ada yang baca nggak? Udah gak ada ya? Huhuhu... boleh ngambek tapi jangan nyampe gak pada review ya? Nanti tambah lama lagi lho ngapdetnya *plakk* huhuhu... saya gak nulis penpik aja nilai ulangannya jeblok kan gimana sambil nyambi =^= (itu sih emang lu nya yg geblek) tapi ophie udah berusaha lho teman-teman~ maaf kalo kurang memuaskan~ ophie udah berusaha~ *nangis sinetron* ayo, kritik, saran, hinaan, cercaan, cacian, makian, masukin aja liwat review...**

**Special thanks for reviewers: **Kumiko29, Ojou Yankumi Philharmonic, Murai2031, RyukiRei Fujitatsu, achii3gu, momon the fujoshi, rin-hisagi, Shishi-barbie, Yuuhi -Bubble Green

**YOU'RE MY SPIRIT~~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Band(s): **The GazettE, Alice Nine

**Pairing(s): **AoixUruha, AoixKai, chibi!Reitaxchibi!Ruki

**Warning: **yaoi, mpreg, AU

**Disclaimer: **segala yang tersebut disini adalah milik emak masing-masing, kecuali OC

"Mama~" teriak Ruki girang melihat mamanya yang sedang bekerja. Ia berontak dari gendongan Mariko. Ingin turun dan berlari menuju Mama Uruha. Meski tingkahnya ini malah membuat Mariko kerepotan. Mariko menghela nafas dalam, ia menyerah. Maka diturunkannya Ruki dan Reita. Ia memperhatikan Ruki yang menarik tangan Reita, mengajak balita berambut mohawk itu menemui mamanya. Lucu, batin Mariko. Ia hanya tersenyum-senyum ketika Reita berusaha melepaskan diri. Tampak malu-malu untuk menemui mamanya Ruki.

Uruha menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Sejenak berhenti memoleskan bedak pada pemain yang tengah ia rias. Uruha tersenyum geli mendapati Ruki kecil bersusah payah menarik tangan temannya. Teman Ruki lebih besar darinya, pantas kalau Ruki agak kesulitan "memaksa" ia bergerak. "Ruki~ Ruki jangan nakal! Temannya jangan ditarik-tarik begitu!" tegur Uruha sambil kembali bekerja.

Ruki mengerucutkan bibir sebal. Mama memang tak pernah mengerti isi hatinya. Jadi ia tetap memutuskan untuk "menyeret" Reita menuju mama. "Ini Yeita, Ma~ temen Luki. Mama calaman cama Yeita!" ujar Ruki cempreng, tak lupa menyodorkan tangan Reita ke Uruha. Anak bernama Reita itu menunduk, malu melihat ke arah Mama Ruki. Ia menunduk semakin dalam saat tiba-tiba merasakan tangan Mama Ruki menyambut tangannya. Tangan Mama Ruki lembut sekali.

"Udah ini! Yeita cama Mama jadi temen~" Ruki melompat senang. Sementara Reita –dengan pipi memerah—berlari kembali menuju kakaknya.

"Ruki, mama mau kerja dulu ya? Kamu main sama Reita aja ya?" kata Uruha lembut. Ia menepuk puncak kepala Ruki penuh sayang. Meminta ia untuk menjauh –dengan halus. Kalau selalu ada Ruki di sekitarnya, kapan ia bisa bekerja? Kemudian Ruki mengangguk, ia berbalik kembali mengejar Reita yang kabur.

Cit... cit... cit... Reita mendengar suara berdecit yang khas. Ia tambah menempel ke kaki Mariko. Seolah dengan begitu ia bisa tak terlihat. Namun usaha Reita sia-sia karena Ruki berhasil mendapatkannya. "Yeita!" Oh, betapa Reita ingin bersembunyi! Dimanapun! Asal tak terlihat oleh Ruki. Sayang hari ini Mariko tidak mengenakan rok panjang. Kalau iya, ia bisa bersembunyi dibaliknya seperti biasa.

"Napa?" tanya Ruki polos.

"Malu..." jawab Reita tanpa mengubah posisi.

"Kok malu cii?"

"Mamanya Ruki cantik!" -/- Mariko tergelak mendengar pernyataan Reita. Akhirnya ada bahan tertawaan juga. Tak ia sangka adik kecilnya ini suka ibu-ibu muda.

"Cieee~ Reita suka mamanya Ruki~ Iiih... masih kecil sudah suka-sukaan!" Reita memukul-mukul kaki Mariko sekuat tenaga. Kadang Mariko itu jahat! Reita ingin ganti kakak!

**~~ooO0Ooo~ **

_Apa itu kasih sayang?_

_Apakah ia sama seperti cinta?_

_Apakah ia juga menyakitkan?_

_Mungkinkah hanya persamaan kata saja?_

_Aku mengalahkan egoku_

_untuk calon malaikat kecilku tersayang_

_Tapi sayang dan cinta itu sama saja_

_Sama-sama membuatmu menderita_

**Bitter Memory**

**Chapter 5**

Sepasang mata cokelat tua menatap kosong langit-langit putih polos di atasnya. Ia sedang... bingung. Atau entah harus ia sebut apa perasaan ini. Beberapa bulan lagi ia akan memiliki seorang bayi. Kemudian menikah dengan tunangan yang selama bertahun-tahun menemaninya. Sebentar lagi ia akan memulai hidup baru bersama keluarga barunya. Namun semakin dekat ia pada hidup barunya, semakin ia merasa kurang mantap.

Aoi... entah ia bisa dipercaya atau tidak. Karena sejak awal bukan cinta yang mendasari ikatan mereka. Dan mungkin semua akan lebih mudah jika ia tak memiliki bayi ini. Mungkin jika begitu sekarang ia masih bisa bebas memilih pasangan. Itulah yang Aoi janjikan 3 tahun lalu. Hubungan mereka berakhir setelah 3 tahun berjalan.

Namun pada akhirnya permainan mereka menjadi masalah yang serius. Kai seharusnya sadar bahwa ia sedang berhadapan dengan Aoi. Sekali ia terjebak di tempat yang salah pada waktu yang salah bersama Aoi, cukup untuk mengubah masa depannya untuk selamanya. Beruntung mereka telah bersahabat cukup lama, Aoi bersedia bertanggung jawab dan memutuskan untuk serius menjalani pertunangan mereka. Bisa jadi orang-orang menyebutnya beruntung. Dari sekian banyak pria dan wanita yang Aoi campakan, ia hanya bersedia menikahi Kai. Mungkin karena Aoi hanya tahu Kai saja yang membawa benihnya? Tetapi tidak. Aoi pernah membawa subyek ini ke dalam pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, dan Kai yakin Aoi menyimpan sesuatu tentang perkara ini.

Tok... tok... tok...

Suara ketukan pintu disusul suara ibu membuyarkan lamunan Kai. "Kai... makanan sudah siap. Ayo turun! Ayahmu menunggu."

"Ya, aku segera turun..." jawab Kai dengan nada lelah.

Yah, intinya, Kai sedang bingung. Bingung tentang apa sebenarnya yang ia inginkan.

Makan siang hari itu berlangsung dalam kesunyian. Kai merasakan udara di sekitarnya begitu rapat hingga dapat dibelah dengan pisau. Menyesakkan, ya, itulah yang ia rasakan. Ia bahkan kesulitan menelan makanan, saking tegang tubuhnya hingga kerongkongannya terasa menyempit. Setelah berpikir beberapa lama, Kai mencapai sebuah pemikiran. Mungkin terdengar gila dan... bodoh. Tapi ia tak bisa memungkiri bahwa sebenarnya inilah yang selama ini ia harapkan. Inilah kehidupan yang awalnya ia bayangkan akan ia jalani. Mungkin ini gila, tapi...

Ting...

Terdengar bunyi dentingan sendok dengan piring. Kai telah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Ia harap ayah juga. Karena ia ingin segera mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Kai sudah membuat keputusan. Ia telah menetapkan hati, telah berkali-kali mengatakan pada diri sendiri bahwa apa yang ia putuskan adalah tepat. Meski begitu tangan Kai tetap bergetar ketika ia mengambil air minum. Tenggorokannya tetap terasa menyempit.

"A-ayah..." ucap Kai pelan, berusaha mendapatkan perhatian ayahnya. Ayah Kai mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Kai. Memandang putra semata wayangnya penuh tanya. Seketika Kai merasa tidak enak, apa yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya jadi kedengaran bodoh di benaknya sendiri. Apakah ia akan mengecewakan orangtuanya setelah ini? Apakah ia bertindak terlalu egois?

"Ada apa Kai?" tanya Tuan Uke lembut.

'_Aku ingin memutuskan pertunanganku dengan Aoi. Maaf, sejak awal sebenarnya bukan ini yang aku inginkan...' _

Kata-kata itu sudah meggantung di pangkal lidah Kai. Menanti untuk diutarakan. Begitu ringan dan begitu singkat hingga Kai tak kuasa untuk melontarkannya. '_Ini bukan main-main, hubunganmu dan Aoi menghasilkan sesuatu yang lebih rumit dari apa yang kau bayangkan,' _kata sebuah suara di kepala Kai. _'Bagaimana dengan bayimu? Ia butuh ayah, kau tak bisa egois, Kai!' _tambah suara itu lagi. Dada Kai serasa memanas memikirkan kata-kata terakhir itu. Benar, ia tak bisa egois. Ia tak bisa hanya memikirkan perasaannya sendiri. Tanpa sadar tangan Kai mengelus perutnya. Benar, jika ia merasa tidak membutuhkan Aoi, maka bayi inilah yang membutuhkan ayahnya.

Kai memaksakan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya. Kemudian ia kembali menghadap Ayah. "Tidak jadi... aku lupa mau bertanya apa," ujarnya diikuti tawakecil yang terdengar canggung.

Ayah dan Ibu Kai saling berpandangan. Mata mereka menyiratkan kekhawatiran. Gerak-gerik Kai tampak mencurigakan. Nyonya Yutaka mengulurkan tangannya melintasi meja makan. Ia menggenggam tangan putranya erat. Sorot matanya lembut tanpa pandangan menuntut, yang anehnya justru membuat Kai merasa semakin bersalah.

"Jika ada sesuatu, ceritakan saja pada kami. Atau salah satu di antara kami jika kau merasa tidak nyaman," ucap Nyonya Uke penuh ketulusan. "Kalau disimpan terus bisa membuat stress. Tidak baik untuk bayimu," lanjutnya.

"Iya, iya... nanti kalau sudah ingat akan aku ceritakan," balas Kai dengan senyum melengkung.

Kai beranjak dari meja makan, kemudian berjalan melintasi ruangan kecil yang mereka sebut ruang makan itu menuju wastafel. Ia berniat mencuci peralatan makannya sendiri. Namun sebuah tangan menahan tangan Kai yang akan mulai mencuci. Di sebelah Kai, Nyonya Uke mengisyaratkan kepada lelaki manis berdimple itu untuk menyingkir. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, Kai bergerak minggir dari wastafel. Memberikan ruang bagi ibunya tercinta.

"Ayahmu sudah pergi, kan?" tanya Nyonya Uke. Kai menengok ke belakang mendapati ayahnya sudah tidak berada di tempat, lalu mengangguk pelan. Mungkin ayah sedang di ruang keluarga.

"Baiklah... Jadi, apa yang ingin Kai katakan tadi?" Nyonya Uke memulai pembicaraan, masih sambil menggosokkan sabun ke piring.

Sejenak Kai termangu. Berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri tentang apa yang harus ia katakan pada ibunya. Beberapa waktu lalu ia merasa yakin apa yang tadi akan ia katakan itu benar, merasa mantap bahkan. Tapi sekarang ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Em... mungkin tidak sekarang—"

"Kai tidak sedang menutupi sesuatu?" potong Nyonya Uke. "Apakah... ada hubungannya dengan..." Nyonya Uke menggantung pertanyaannya. Kemudian ia berbalik menghadap Kai. "Ibu tahu kau sudah dewasa. Sebentar lagi kau juga akan memulai keluargamu sendiri. Tetapi, jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal ceritakan saja. Sebelum semua terlalu terlambat." Nyonya Uke mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan tepukan kecil di pundak Kai. Seberkas senyum penuh kasih terpancar, menghangatkan hati Kai yang terasa kaku.

_Sebelum semua terlalu terlambat..._

**~~ooO0Ooo~~**

Musim dingin tiga tahun yang lalu. Ketika pepohonan berdaunkan salju dan berbuahkan es. Ketika langit berwarna pucat dan mentari malas bersinar. Kai masih berdiri di dalam dapur. Strawberry cake super cantik duduk manis di atas meja di depannya. Hari ini cafe lumayan ramai. Para remaja putri bermantel indah memenuhi sebagian besar ruangan cafe mungil itu. Secangkir cokelat panas ataupun teh dan kopi mengepulkan asap dari masing-masing meja. Semua tampak bahagia. Terasa hangat meski hari keterlaluan dinginnya.

Dari balik jendela kecil yang menghadap ruangan cafe, Kai mengintip dari dalam dapur. Sahabatnya sejak lama sudah sampai di Tokyo sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Dia aktor ternama. Dan dia sangat suka jika bepergian di musim dingin. Karena mantel tebal dan penutup kepala yang ia kenakan dapat menyembunyikan identitasnya dengan baik.

Sahabatnya itu memesan seloyang strawberry cake, secangkir white chocolatte mocca juga seorang koki dapur untuk diajak bicara. Manajer cafe tempat Kai bekerja tentu tak keberatan melepas seorang karyawannya selama beberapa waktu untuk menemani Aoi si aktor tampan itu. Untuk itu pula Kai sangat berterimakasih. Karena akhirnya setelah sekian lama tidak berjumpa, kesempatan itu pun datang juga. Terakhir kali mereka bertemu sebelum Aoi ke luar kota untuk syuting film terbarunya. Selama beberapa minggu Aoi berada disana. Membuat Kai kesepian karena mereka terbiasa sering bertemu sejak di bangku sekolah. Satu minggu bagaikan satu bulan lamanya. Ah, kali ini Kai jadi tidak terdengar seperti seorang sahabat, melainkan seperti... Oh, lupakan!

Dengan pipi merona, Kai keluar dari dapur. Tidak lupa membawa nampan berisi pesanan Aoi. Ia berjalan melewati sela-sela meja yang jaraknya hampir berdekatan. Kadang-kadang memiringkan tubuhya ketika jarak antar meja terlalu dekat. Ia bersyukur memiliki tubuh kurus.

"Strawberry cake," kata Kai sambil meletakkan piring lebar berisi seloyang strawberry cake utuh. "...white chocolatte mocca...", ia meletakkan secangkir minuman panas itu di sebelah piring cake, kemudian mendudukkan diri di hadapan Aoi. "...juga kokinya." Tawa pun meledak di antara mereka. Begitu lepas hingga membuat beberapa pengunjung menoleh untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Setelah tawa mereka mereda, barulah Aoi membuka pembicaraan –dengan sedikit basa-basi. "Aku lihat kau baik-baik saja, Kai," mulai Aoi. "Padahal kan aku pergi lumayan lama. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Untuk apa merindukanmu? Sudah ada banyak gadis yang rindu padamu—jika kau tahu maksudku..." ujar Kai sembari memotong cake. Ia berkata begitu tanpa memandang ke arah Aoi. Ekspresinya tak bersalah. Membuat Aoi sebal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ampun, Kai-chan, kalau kau cemburu katakan saja. Aku tidak akan melarang kok," sahut Aoi percaya diri.

Kai menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menyolek sedikit krim untuk dioleskan ke wajah mulus Aoi. "Dasar kau!" umpatnya.

Selama beberapa menit mereka bersenda-gurau diselingi umpatan-umpatan kecil penuh keakraban. Selanjutnya mereka mengobrol ringan, entah tentang pekerjaaan atau kehidupan sehari-hari. Kai lebih banyak bicara, karena memang begitulah dia, senang mengobrol. Sementara Aoi berkata sedikit-sedikit sebab tak mau meninggalkan makanannya barang sebentar saja.

Hingga hampir satu jam berlalu. Pembicaraan mereka mulai mengarah ke subyek-subyek yang serius. Mulanya Kai hanya iseng-iseng menyinggung tentang teman 'bermalam' Aoi selama syuting. Namun rupanya perkataan Kai mengingatkan sesuatu pada Aoi. Sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Kai," panggil Aoi.

"Ya?" jawab Kai singkat dengan bibir masih penuh senyuman.

"Aku ingin menanyakan penawaranku kemarin," ujar Aoi tanpa mengalihkan perhatian.

Tubuh Kai menegang. Benar, ia hampir melupakan pertanyaan Aoi beberapa minggu lalu. Ia sudah meminta waktu untuk berpikir. Mungkin Aoi mengharapkan jawaban sekarang juga. Walau pada kenyataannya ia sama sekali belum memiliki jawaban pasti.

"A...aku—"

"Kai, tolonglah, aku sudah malas dengan pemberitaan-pemberitaan konyol di televisi. Ya... kau pun sudah tahu –tentu saja—aku ini si pria brengsek yang punya sekian banyak harem..." Aoi menyengir lebar di bagian ini, "...tapi aku tidak mau terus-terusan diberitakan seperti ini. Memang kenapa kalau hampir tiap malam aku berganti pasangan? Seperti hanya aku saja yang melakukannya seantero Jepang," gerutu Aoi kekanak-kanakan.

Kai tersenyum lemah mendengar curhatan sahabatnya tersebut. Dia yang selalu ingin terbebas dari masalah tetapi selalu mendekati masalah. Apalagi kalau bukan karena sifat dominan dari tujuh dosa yang dia miliki. Lust, yang senang Aoi acak menjadi sl*t. Kai terkikik memikirkannya.

"Humm... kau tahu, keinginanmu itu kedengaran sangat egois," bisik Kai diikuti seringai yang tak biasa ia tampakkan.

"Ya, Kai? Kau hanya perlu menyandang status –itupun hanya tiga tahun—lagipula kau masih bisa menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain." Aoi menyeruput minumannya, untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kini terasa kering. "Hey, aku kan sahabatmu sejak lama. Kau pikir apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu?"

Mendengar penjelasan Aoi, Kai menunduk dalam. Benarkah? Semua akan baik-baik saja?

Segala pemikiran Kai lenyap begitu merasakan kehangatan memeluk punggung tangannya. Ia mendongak, menemukan sepasang mata hitam bagai onyx melihat ke arahnya dengan pandangan meneliti. Kai merasa seolah sedang dilucuti. Setelah sekian lama, baru kali ini Kai merasakan efek mata si aktor tampan bernama Aoi. "Kai, berpura-puralah menjadi tunanganku."

**To be continued**

*author ko'id setelah mendapat ribuan timpukan*

**Special thanks for reviewers: **Clein cassie, Kumiko29, Kaito Mine, blackandwhite9321, shiro-rukichii, Ghost Author -ex rayxruu, Runriran, Neliel Minoru, XkouyoushiroyamaX, Glamouroses, LadyShou, gothiclolita89


End file.
